


Perspective

by Tortellini



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dork Korra, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Korra & Asami Sato Friendship, Korrasami is Canon, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Music, Nightmare Fuel, POV Female Character, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Strong Female Characters, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Korra has a thought in the middle of the night. It's terrible. At least Asami thinks so.Oneshot/drabble





	Perspective

What was the most horrifying thought you ever had? Maybe it was something deep. A lot of thoughts are deep. Doesn't make them necessarily good though. 

Korra was laying next to her sleeping girlfriend. It was the middle of the night. The room had long since gone dark a couple of hours ago. And yet she still hadn't fallen asleep herself. No, right now she was just staring up at the ceiling...trying to decide if she should voice what was on her mind or not. 

"...Sami?" She said finally. "Are you awake?"

Asami stirred sleepily. "W-what?" She yawned. 

"...what if “It’s Raining Men” and “Let the Bodies Hit the Floor” are both about the same event but from different perspectives?" 

Next to her was silent for a moment. So long that she thought she might've fallen back asleep. But before she could turn: 

"...please never say that again, I'm begging you."


End file.
